onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Giolla
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hiroko Emori }} Jora is a member of the Donquixote Pirates' Trébol Army. Appearance Jora is a very large woman, with exaggerated facial features, a plump upper body and very skinny legs. She wears a pink dress, with yellow flowers on it, and has a pink bead necklace. Her green hair, large cheekbones, heavy make-up, and pink pointed glasses accentuate her face. Personality Jora is quite full of herself, with a habit of mishearing what her adversaries say to her as compliments, such as being referred to as a mermaid princess and a model, and then berating them for calling her such when they said no such thing to begin with. She is very passionate about her ability to bring her visions to life. Relationships Donquixote Pirates Jora is loyal to the Donquixote Pirates, serving under her young master, and under the Trébol Army. She seems to be good friends with Lao G, as the two of them are often seen playing cards together, though the two of them were irritated by Baby 5's rash habit of accepting every marriage proposal made to her. As with the rest of the crew, she saw the traitorous Trafalgar Law should be punished with death. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit ability.]] Jora ate the Ato Ato no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to alter the shape and appearance of any object, including living organisms, into whatever she wishes, making it into distorted, abstract art. Any weapon or vehicle that has been warped by this ability loses their functionality. She has used this ability to sabotage the Thousand Sunny and prevent the Straw Hats from leaving. She pictures the art in her mind and then a thought cloud appears above her head which she throws at the object which becomes art upon contact with the cloud. History Punk Hazard Arc Jora first appeared on Dressrosa, playing cards with Lao G while Doflamingo talked on the phone with Vergo and Caesar. When a girl told her that Doflamingo was not in his room, Jora concluded that he must have left the island. Dressrosa Arc thumb|right|Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Thousand Sunny transformed into works of art. She is seen again playing cards with Lao G when Baby 5 tries to find Trébol and gets annoyed when Baby 5 accepts Trébol's proposal to her. The group guarding the ship then heard her going through the mens' quarters, searching for something. She then assaults the Thousand Sunny and transforms Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke, and the ship into abstract forms of art. She was also ordered to kidnap Momonosuke by Doflamingo but initially failed to recognize Momonosuke's dragon form. Nami's group managed to escape the ship, but once Jora saw Momonosuke with them, she demanded them to hand the boy over. When Nami, Brook, and Chopper attempt to fight back, Jora used her Devil Fruit powers to render their resistance useless. Trivia *She is the second person to use her Devil Fruit powers for "art", the first being Galdino. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters